


Brain Freeze | Circus Baby x Female Reader

by FandomFiction604



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFiction604/pseuds/FandomFiction604
Summary: After leaving her parents house to go to college, Y/N got a job at Circus Baby's Pizza world. She decided to work there, because she went there a lot as a teenager with her little sister. Her favorite animatronic was always Circus Baby. But little did she know, Circus Baby had also grown fond to herOnly the story belongs to me, the characters belong to othersand you belong to youwarnings: Light cursing
Relationships: Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

You were having the best dream ever! You and your best friend, F/N (Friend Name) were on an awesome trip to F/P (Favorite Place). But then your alarm went off. "Stupid fricken alarm.." You mumbled under your breath as you got up to get ready. You went to your bathroom and did your routine. Checking the time, you noticed it said 11:30 PM, So you walked to your car and drove to work

You walked into some sort of elevator and closed the door. All of a sudden, you felt it start to move down.

"Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career. Whether, you were approached at a job fair, read our ad's in Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins, or if this is a result of a dare... We welcome you." said a robotic voice over the speaker.

"I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit-Repair System. But you can call me Handunit. Your new career promises challenge, intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities."

All of a sudden, a yellow keypad with eyes popped up in front of you. Surprised, you jumped a bit before looking at it.

"Please enter your name as seen above the keypad." You looked at the top of the pad to see the name Mike. "Huh guess the guy before me must have been named Mike." you said

"This cannot be changed later, so please be careful." The pad was super glitchy, but you tried your best to write your name. 

"It seems you had some trouble with the keypad."

"No shit sherlock"

"I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. One moment..."

"well lets hope they get my name right instead of some stupid name like-" you started.

"Welcome... 'Eggs Benedict'."

You watched the keypad go down, and started swearing. Luckily there was no one around to hear.

When you got to the ground level, you heard the voice again.

"You can now open the elevator using that bright, red, obvious button. Let's get to work!" The doors open to reveal a vent shaft with caution tape over the top. Unsure if you should, but did it anyways, you crawled into the shaft.

"Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some lighthearted banter."

"Unless your talking about Ice cream, I don't wanna hear it.." you mumbled.

"Due to the massive success and even more-so the unfortunate closing of 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza', it was clear that the stage was set, no pun intended, for another contender in children's entertainment."

"Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day. And it's your job, to get the robots back in working order before the following morning."

"Cool, guess I'm now a mechanic.." you said under your breath. Once you reached the end of the shaft, you crawled out. All of a sudden, the voice kicked in again.

"You are now in the 'Primary Control Module'. It's actually a crawl space between the two front showrooms.

You looked around. The room looked a bit creepy with the heads on the wall and static screens at the top.

"Now, let's get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left."

You looked to the left window to see some sort of control pad.

"This is the 'Ballora Gallery Party Room and Dance Studio'. Encouraging kids to stay fit and enjoy pizza."

"Wait-" you said. "How do you stay healthy though if your eating pizza too?"

Hand unit continued with what he was saying.

"Let's turn on the light and see if Ballora is on her stage."

You walk over to the pad and look at it.

"Press the blue button on the elevated keypads to your left."

You press the blue button and a light shines at Ballora's stage, But Ballora isn't anywhere to be found.

"U-oh."

"Uh-oh WHAT??" You said, slightly concerned.

"It looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation."

You squinted your eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put the spring back into her step."

"No way!" You said. "If were going to motivate her, were doing it MY WAY!"

You cleared your throat

"BALLORA! YOU ARE THE BEST DANCER I HAVE EVER HAD THE PLEASURE OF WATCHING PERFORM! YOU ARE ALSO THE PRETTIEST DANCER!" You yelled. 

You checked the light again, and there she was, dancing on her stage.

"Wow- that actually worked!" You said in disbelief.

"Excellent."

"Ballora is feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now, view the window to your right."

You walk to the right window

"This is 'Funtime Auditorium' where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light! Let's see what Funtime Foxy is up to."

You try the light and Foxy is nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he's finishing his makeup." you snickered at your own joke. You cleared your throat and spoke. "YOU ARE THE SECOND BEST FOX I HAVE EVER HAD THE PLEASURE OF WATCHING PERFORM!" You said.

You checked the light again, and, still no Foxy.

"Oops, maybe I should have said first best.."

You cleared your throat again. "YOU ARE THE BEST FOX I HAVE EVER HAD THE PLEASURE OF WATCHING PERFORM! PLEASE EXCUSE MY MISTAKE OF SAYING SECOND EARLIER!"

You checked the light, and sure enough, There he was, on his stage.

"Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order. Great job!"

"Thank you, Thank you, I know I am awesome." you said

"In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach the 'Circus Gallery Control Module'."

You crawled into the shaft

"Motion Trigger, Circus Gallery Vent"

When the voice came on, It startled you and you accidentally banged your head on the roof of the vent.

"oww.."

You crawled out, ready to get Baby in order. She was always your favorite.

-Flashback-

Y/N! Y/N! I WANNA WATCH BABY'S SHOW! Your little sister said. Okay okay, lets go. She grabbed your hand and dragged you to Baby's stage. Baby was the coolest in your opinion. Even though they were all cool, you preferred her best. You listened to her beautiful voice and breathed. School was hard, But whenever you heard her sing, You just felt happier. You swayed to the music while listening.

-End of flashback-

You got up and walked over to the pad, to finish your work.


	2. Night 1 PT 2

"On the other side of the glass is 'Circus Baby's Auditorium'. Let's check the light and see what Baby is up to."

"Let's check the light and see what Baby is up to.

You turned on the light, But couldn't see anything

"Looks like a few of the lights are out, but we can fix that later."

"Well how am I supposed to Motivate her?" you said.

You thought back to the other's. All of a sudden, you remembered something.

"Wait! Handunit told me when the others were back on stage! Maybe he will do the same for Baby!"

You cleared your throat. "Hi Baby, I don't think you remember my but my name is Y/N. As a kid, me and my little sister always came and watched your show."

You turned the light back.

"Let's try another controlled shock."

"I was 13-14 around that time, I had (h/l)(h/c) hair, (E/c) eyes."

(Hair length, hair color hair, Eye color eyes.)

You tried the light again.

"Let's try another controlled shock."

"Whenever the other kids left the room, I would always talk to you about school. I told you about my teachers, and my friends."

"third times a charm.." you whispered and tried the light again.

"Great job Circus Baby, we knew we could count on you!"

"YES!"

You celebrated. You started doing your happy dance.

"That concludes your duties for your first night on the job. We don't want you to feel overwhelmed. Otherwise, you might not come back... Please leave using the vent behind you and we'll see you again tomorrow."

You got back in the vent and started to crawl. But halfway through, you heard something behind you. It sounded like footsteps. You freaked out and crawled faster.

"Motion Trigger, Circus Gallery Vent."

You made It to the Elevator and started to go back up.

-Time skip-

You walked into your house tired af. You walked to your room and quick got some pajama's on. You brushed your hair and got into bed. In less then a minute, you were asleep.


	3. Night 2

You hopped in the elevator ready for your second night.

You were exited to see what your next night would bring.

"Welcome back for another night of intellectual stimulation, pivotal career choices and self-reflection on past mistakes. We're committed to creating a unique and fulfilling work experience. One part of that commitment is ensure that you don't get tired of the voice that you're hearing right now."

You watched hand unit pop up again, still startling you, since you weren't used to it.

"Using the keypad below, please select a new companion voice. For male, press 1. For female, press 2. For text-only, press 3. For other options, press 4."

You reached over to the pad and looked at it. 

"Wait a second.. THERE ARE NO NUMBERS!" 

You shouted.

You mumbled in annoyance as you started to type on the glitchy keypad.

"It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for choosing:"

"Oh no" You said

"Angsty Teen."

"WTF!" You said as you watched the keypad go down.

The elevator ride seemed to be slower that day, but that must have just been you.

A while later, The elevator stopped.

"The elevator stopped. You know the routine. You can get out now or... whatever. You can stay here if you want."

"No thanks, I don't feel like getting fired on my first night here." You said as you got down on your knees to crawl through the vent.

About halfway through, the voice said something.

"So... funny story... a dead body was found in this vent once. Okay... not that funny. But it's a story!"

You paused for a second. Then started to crawl faster.

Once you made it out, you walked over to Ballora's window and checked on her.

"Huh, I guess Ballora has better things to do. Let's zap 'er! That should be fun."

"Uhhh how about, no." You said.

You cleared your throat and started talking to her, saying it was the same person from yesterday and that it would be amazing if she got on her stage so you didn't have to zap her.

Halfway through your speech, the voice started making some weird garbling sounds. 

"Tf.." You said.

You were about to check the light when the voice started talking again.

"Let's check on Funtime Foxy, make sure he's ready for show time tomorrow."

You walked over to the button on his side and pressed it.

"GREAT. GREAT. GREAT."

"Holy shit!" you said.

All of a sudden the voice started to talk again, but this time, it was Handunits voice.

"There seems to have been a problem with the voice synthesizer. Default settings have been restored. Please proceed through the vent ahead of you to Circus Baby's Auditorium."

You quickly crawl into the vent. When you made it through, you heard the voice come on again.

"Circus Baby had a busy day today! Let's check the light, and make sure she's in proper working order."

You clicked the light.

"Oh Circus Baby, we aren't here to play hide and seek. Let's encourage baby to come out of hiding with a controlled shock."

Before you could react or even say anything, You felt a hand on your shoulder. You freaked out and looked behind you. But what you saw, surprised you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!. I hope you guys enjoy so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this!, It's my first FNAF fanfic, so I'm not sure how good it is gonna be! I will try and update it as much as I can!


End file.
